Generally, braille for the visually impaired can express the initials, the vowels, the consonants, the predefined abbreviations and numbers using six braille dots. Thus, braille is an important means of acquiring information for a visually impaired person. It is the only letters that a visually impaired person can read and write on his/her own, and enables knowledge education of the visually impaired. Therefore, braille is called “Hun-Maeng-Jeong-Eum” (meaning letters for visually impaired in Korean) as compared to “Hum-Min-Jeong-Eum” (meaning letters in Korean). Meanwhile, while braille books and braille publications for the visually impaired are provided to increase the convenience of the visually impaired in places such as the library dedicated to the visually impaired, braille books and braille publications for the visually impaired are remarkably few in number because of the extra expense and effort in the production process, unlike regular books. In particular, since there are not enough braille textbooks for braille education compared to the number of visually impaired people, a considerable number of visually impaired people can not receive braille education.
In addition, conventional braille books and publications are limited only to the use of the tactile indication by the visually impaired persons, and because the visually impaired person must use tools such as a stapler and a pencil for writing braille, there were many difficulties for the visually impaired to learn braille characters through writing braille characters by themselves.